1. Technical Field
The present embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor circuit and to an impedance calibration circuit.
2. Related Art
The resistance value of the output driver of a semiconductor circuit may have a varying target level depending on a change in the PVT process, voltage, and temperature. This may lead to the loss of a transmitted signal due to the generation of a reflected wave resulting from the impedance mismatching of a transmission line.
Furthermore, this impedance mismatching may become more severe as current systems require high speed and low power.
Accordingly, in semiconductor circuits, technology for calibrating impedance to a target level acts as an important factor for determining performance.